Conduits and Dragons
by movielover48
Summary: Delsin is somehow stuck on Berk. He wants to be unknown, unseen, undiscovered until he finds a way back to Seattle. But, when Hiccup and his friends find Delsin, he must keep his smoke powers a secret. But, when Dagur invades berk for Toothless, Delsin will have to revel his true self in order to save his new friends home. Rated T for language and violence.


**Hey guys, I've been busy with school and not a lot of time to write, so I will write this story with the first 2 chapters today if I can, and will see how it goes. Hope you enjoy this Crossover, I've been having this idea since the E3 trailer of this game, so enjoy!**

Delsin was on the ground, lying unconscious. But soon, he starred to wake up. But he looked around and he saw no buildings, no D.U.P. soldiers, nothing but forest. After he got up, he used his smoke powers to glide atop a tree to get a better view. He was on an island, with a mountain behind and what looked like a small village, but was primitive with no sign of technology what so ever.

"Where the hell am I?" Delsin spoke to himself, but soon after he heard a loud roar. He looked up and saw a huge beast with black scales, flying closer and closer, but when it got closer, he noticed a boy on top, young, with a metal leg, and wearing strange clothes then what Delsin was wearing. "Alright bud, do your thing." The boy told the thing. He roared and Delsin covered his ears. It was the loudest thing he ever heard. He saw the dragon's ear poke right up and he heard Delsin snapping a twig.

"Crap." Delsin said as he got off the tree using his dash and hid under a bush. He prayed that the beast didn't land, but it did. He looked through the bush and when he got a closer look, it was just some beast but a dragon.

"_How can there be dragons here, there myths." _Delsin thought to himself. The beast took a few sniffs in the air to find Delsin, but it didn't. Soon, it flew away and headed back to the village.

"Thank god." Delsin whispered. He got out of the bush and thought to himself

"_I have to hide away from them, if they find me, I'm dead."_

Delsin walked around trying to find somewhere to rest, and he found a area where there was a big lake in the middle and lots of land. He walked down and he gathered some wood and used his smoke powers to light up and a fire started to come. He lie down, head against a log.

"This has better be a dream, if it is not, then what do I do?" Delsin thought to himself, but soon feel asleep.

**Now to Hiccups perspective after they failed to find Delsin**

Hiccup landed straight into the Academy with the others waiting.

"Did you find anything?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, nothing." Hiccup replied.

"It's probably nothing, there is no way that someone fell through the sky without a dragon and survive." Astrid responded back.

"If we go tomorrow to search and if the person died, can I keep the body?" Snotlout exclaimed. Everyone just stared at him.

"Anyway, we will look again in the morning, but for now, let's head back." Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless and flew back home. The other riders flew back to their homes. As soon as Hiccup walked inside, he was met by his dad, waiting for a answer.

"Anything?" Stoick asked his son.

"Nothing, not yet at least." Hiccup replied.

"You know the whole village is spooked by the 'incident' this morning and they want answers."  
Stoick said as he stared at his son, wanting something.

"I know dad, me and the other riders are looking again first thing in the morning." Hiccup replied.

"Ok, better find something, or the whole village will search." Stoick said.

Toothless and Hiccup walked upstairs, with a basket of fish. Toothless smiled his own way as Hiccup put down the basket in front of him and scratched him on the head as Toothless purred. Hiccup started to get into his bed and was getting ready for sleep. Toothless finished his fish quick and started to go to sleep. Soon they both fell asleep in perfect unison.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry this chapter was short, but I think you guys may know what will happen in the next chapter, and I will post it later today if I can and if I don't then, i'll post it soon. Remember to Read and Review!**

**movielover48 out!**


End file.
